the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Y'reess Darkblood
Male fiendish gnoll vampire Ranger 9; CR 14; Medium undead (augmented humanoid, extraplanar); HD 2d12 plus 9d12; hp 71; Init +9; Spd 30 ft.; AC 29, touch 16, flat-footed 24; Base Atk +10; Grp +17; Atk +17 melee (1d6+10, slam) or +20 ranged (1d8+11/x3, +1 unholy composite longbow Str bonus with +3 arrows); Full Atk +17 melee (1d6+10, slam) or +20/+15 ranged (1d8+11/x3, +1 unholy composite longbow Str bonus with +3 arrows) or +18/+18/+13 ranged (1d8+11/x3, +1 unholy composite longbow Str bonus with +3 arrows and Rapid Shot); SA blood drain, children of the night, create spawn, dominate, energy drain, smite good; SQ alternate form, animal companion, combat style (archery), damage reduction 10/silver and magic, darkvision 60 ft., evasion, fast healing 5, favored enemies (humans +4, elves +2), gaseous form, improved combat style (archery), resistances (cold 10, electricity 10, fire 10), spell resistance 16, spider climb, swift tracker, turn resistance +4, undead traits, wild empathy +9, woodland stride; AL CE; SV Fort +9, Ref +10, Will +8; Str 24, Dex 20, Con --, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 10. Skills and Feats: Bluff +8, Hide +24, Listen +22, Move Silently +24, Search +8, Sense Motive +11, Spot +22, Survival +17; Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Endurance, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Manyshot, Mobility, Shot, Track, Weapon Focus (longbow). Blood Drain (Ex): Y'reess can suck blood from a living victim with his fangs by making a successful grapple check. If he pins the foe, he drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, Y'reess gains 5 temporary hit points. Children of the Night (Su): Y'reess commands the lesser creatures of the world. Once per day, he can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or a pack of 3d6 hyenas as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve Y'reess for up to 1 hour. Create Spawn (Su): A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by Y'reess's energy drain attack rises as a vampire spawn (see the Vampire Spawn entry in the Monster Manual, page 253) 1d4 days after burial. If Y'reess instead drains the victim's Constitution to 0 or lower, the victim returns as a spawn if it had 4 or fewer HD and as a vampire if it had 5 or more HD. In either case, the new vampire or spawn is under the command of Y'reess and remains enslaved until his destruction. At any given time, Y'reess may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than 22 Hit Dice. Any spawn he creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires or vampire spawn. Y'reess may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new one, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Dominate (Su): Y'reess can crush an opponent's will just by looking into his or her eyes. This effect is similar to a gaze attack, except that Y'reess must use a standard action, and those merely looking at him are not affected. Anyone Y'reess targets must succeed on a Will save (DC 15) or fall instantly under his influence as though via a dominate person spell (caster level 12th). The ability has a range of 30 feet. Energy Drain (Su): Any living creature hit by Y'reess's slam attack gains two negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, Y'reess gains 5 temporary hit points. Y'reess can use his energy drain ability once per round. Smite Good (Su): Once per day, Y'reess can make a normal melee attack to deal 11 points of extra damage against a good foe. Alternate Form (Su): Y'reess can assume the shape of a bat, dire bat, hyena, or dire hyena (equivalent to dire wolf) as a standard action. This ability is similar to a polymorph spell (caster level 12th), except that Y'reess does not regain hit points for changing form and must choose from among the forms mentioned here. While in his alternate form, he loses his natural slam attack and dominate ability, but he gains the natural weapons and extraordinary special attacks of his new form. He can remain in that form until he assumes another or until the next sunrise. Animal Companion: Y'reess may have one or more animal companions, but he has none at this time. Combat Style: Y'reess has selected archery as his combat style. He gains the benefits of the Rapid Shot feat while he wears light or no armor. Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, Y'reess takes no damage with a successful saving throw. Fast Healing (Ex): Y'reess heals 5 points of damage each round so long as he has at least 1 hit point. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, he automatically assumes gaseous form and attempts to escape. He must reach his coffin home within 2 hours or be utterly destroyed. (He can travel up to 9 miles in 2 hours.) Any additional damage dealt to him after he has been forced into gaseous form has no effect. Once at rest in his coffin, Y'reess is helpless. He regains 1 hit point after 1 hour, then is no longer helpless and resumes healing at the rate of 5 hit points per round. Favored Enemies: Y'reess has selected humans and elves as his favored enemies. He gains a +4 bonus against humans and a +2 bonus against elves on his Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against these types of creatures. He gets the same bonus on weapon damage rolls against creatures of these types. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, Y'reess can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (caster level 5th), but he can remain gaseous indefinitely and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Improved Combat Style: Y'reess has selected archery as his combat style. He gains the benefits of the Manyshot feat while he wears light or no armor. Spider Climb (Ex): Y'reess can climb sheer surfaces as though with a spider climb spell. Swift Tracker (Ex): Y'reess can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He takes only a -10 penalty (instead of the usual -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Turn Resistance (Ex): Y'reess is treated as a 15-HD undead for the purpose of turn, rebuke, command, or bolster attempts. Undead Traits: Y'reess is immune to mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save unless it also works on objects or is harmless. He is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage to his physical ability scores, ability drain, energy drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or death from massive damage. He cannot be raised, and resurrection works only if he is willing. Wild Empathy (Ex): Y'reess can make a wild empathy check (1d20 + 9) to improve the attitude of an animal in the same manner that a Diplomacy check can change the attitude of a person. He and the animal must be able to study each other in order for him to use this ability. Woodland Stride: Y'reess may move through natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain at his normal speed without suffering damage or other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Ranger Spells Prepared (2/1; save DC 13 + spell level): 1st -- alarm, resist energy; 2nd -- barkskin. Possessions:+2 mithral chain shirt, +1 ring of protection, cloak of displacement (minor), +1 unholy composite longbow (+7 Str bonus), 20 +3 arrows, spell component pouch. Category:Gnolls Category:Rangers Category:Vampires